Reunion
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Akari returns to her favorite group of stations, this time a little bit troubled. Can Roppongi solve her problems with just the touch of his lips?


**Reunion**

"I made a mistake Roppongi," Akari mumbled, her voice quiet as she approached me in the train station. It was as though she knew this was the day that she'd see me again. I waited for her to reach me with bated breath. It had been much too long since I'd seen her smiling face, her bright hair and heard her tinkling giggle. I regretted having to let her go, but she had a life to live and I was nothing more than a train station.

"What's that Akari-chan?" I asked, more curious because of the fact that she'd started conversation with such an obvious statement. Usually conversations started with a greeting. She'd never been customary though, even during her time on the Miracle Train. I uncrossed my legs and stood up straight, looking down into those wide green eyes, filled with sorrow. It pained me to see her like all of our lost ladies, but a small part of me rejoiced for the opportunity of a reunion.

When we stopped face to face she reached out for my hand, which I gave her gladly, wishing that she would just envelop me in an innocent hug as she'd done before. Admittedly it was strange seeing her as a young lady rather than the girl that I was so accustomed to, but she was just as gorgeous as before and not quite as loud.

"Ropongi-san," she breathed, close enough to me that I heard her. I wondered what she was trying to keep a secret; it wasn't as though the other train goers were going to listen in on a girl and a boy talking. "I think I fell in love with a train station." I exhaled a short breath.

"Excellent," I remarked, "which one?" She scoffed and dragged my arm in the direction of the train. She did used to be the guide, but didn't she know I was the one supposed to bring her to the Miracle Train? Despite the customary way of doing things she purposely walked us to the most out of the way train car. I didn't know what her intentions were. She said she was in love with one of us. Wouldn't she want to see whoever she was in love with? It seemed oddly counterproductive of her to walk away from the others.

"Has anyone told you how clueless you are?" she asked as we stepped onto the train. I shook my head, not understanding what she was getting at. "Or told you how innocent you are?" she chided, elaborating on whatever it was on her mind. I raised an eyebrow at this. "Or how good you look in glasses?" she murmured offhandedly. I smiled. She'd told me that once.

"I—" I began before the train suddenly started up, sending the both of us flying towards the back of the car, Akari landing on top of my chest, her hands gently clutched to the front of my uniform. I laughed, sitting up before she pushed firmly upon my shoulder.

"I'm in love with you Roppongi," she explained, her voice dropping lower as though she were trying to keep it a secret. I didn't know how to react. I sat up onto my elbows, helping her to lie against me in a more comfortable manner. She seemed to be waiting for a response. To which I had none. I took a breath, taking it all in. She, a mortal, had just confessed her love to me, a train station.

"I was always in love with you," I whispered my epiphany. She'd been the only one that cared about me the whole time. I'd loved her from the start. She'd been a light in my haziest of times. The young woman cuddled against me leaning in slowly and kissing my cheek. I felt a light fluttering inside of me. This was a strange feeling to me. This was something unrecognizable. I'd never felt this way before. I wondered if the other stations knew this feeling. Akari giggled and leaned in to touch lips with me. I matched my lips to hers and gently kissed her. She pulled away and opened her eyes slightly. I tucked a piece of the long orange hair behind her ear.

"I missed you Roppongi," she reasoned. "There's no one like you out there," Akari explained, referencing the real world. She wanted to ride this train for forever and I wanted her to ride it with me. I tucked my hand onto her hip and pulled her closer, urging our lips to touch once more. Just as I was beginning to lose breath the car door opened.

"Aieee!" Shiodome yelled, covering his eyes at the sight of us. "No, no, no, no, no! Akari!" he yelled to himself, stumbling off and managing to run into a pole. Tocho rushed to attend to Shiodome's head injury without much of a second glance in our direction. I was beginning to notice the pale pink blush on her cheeks had grown very red and hot with embarrassment as Shinjuku stepped closer, walking around us and looking down.

"I never thought it would be you to fall in love Roppongi," he said breathily. I shook my head.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Don't mind him," Tsukishima murmured, sitting down beside us on the bench. "I'm happy for you." Akari clung to my uniform as the too familiar boys circled around her, looking down at the new her.

"Welcome back!" Ryogoku exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, clearly the only one realizing that their little guide had returned, just unfortunately the reunion was more between lovers than stations and guide. Akari smiled.

"We missed you," Shiodome squealed, still rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the image burned into his eyelids. Just as Shiodome was about to say more our favorite little dog waddled into the car. He sat himself down, already aware of the situation.

"Clearly some more than others," muttered the ever snide Tokugawa.

* * *

**Hope you liked my first Miracle Train story! Remember I love your REVIEWS, FAVORITES and FOLLOWS... keep READING! 3**


End file.
